Left For Less
by Corsiva Vyrae
Summary: Honestly, Tony just didn't know when to shut up sometimes. Slash


**Left For Less (Avengers fic)**

_Summary: __(Possible spin-off fic for Sing Me To Sleep, but could work as a stand-alone.) Honestly, Tony just didn't know how to shut up, sometimes._

Steve was still a little bit confused as to how he got into this situation, with Tony's nervous, non-stop rambling going on and on, and him just standing there, hands empty of the newspaper article he was supposed to be reading.

"—and you know how it is and how I can't control my reputation anymore, it's impossible, and everyone knows that, which _really_ sucks because my reputation is absolutely **horrible**, but it's not like it really matters because it means I can do whatever the _hell_ I want, which is totally not the point, by the way—"

"Tony."

"—don't know why people are such dicks when it comes to me, I mean, hey, sure, I'm Tony Stark, asshole of the century, but I'm_ really_ trying to turn over a new leaf here, and I'm telling you it's difficult with the whole world saying you can't do it, but, whatever, I'm used to it anyways, but I'm really trying, hell, I haven't drank _anything_ with alcohol in it for a week now, and _**that**_ is a pretty big-ass damn miracle right there, though I have this weird feeling that I'll be feeling withdrawal symptoms sometime soon, and, speaking of alcohol—"

"**Tony.**"

"—'ve never been more than 5 days without alcohol, and that one time I'd gone without it for months doesn't count because I was kind of being held prisoner in some godforsaken cave in the middle of a desert, so, taking that into account, my record so far's pretty good, at least better than dad's, and wait, no, never mind, delete that, I'm _not _stepping on that landmine right now, and I'm pretty off-topic aren't I? Well, you know how it happens, I don't know how I can just keep talking like this, you should really see me when I'm intensely wasted, I actually get **incredibly** quiet, contrary to popular belief, I'm only loud when I'm _tipsy_, thank you very much, but, anyway, going back to the rumor thing—"

"_**Tony**_."

"—swear I've never, _ever_, seen her in my life, please, please, _**please**_ believe me, this thing tends to happen several times a year, in case you didn't know, which is why I'm telling you now, it's normal, but **definitely** not true, you know I wouldn't do that to you, and don't be jealous or anything, alright? She's got nothing on you, _at all_, seriously, she's **butt-ugly**—"

Steve rolled his eyes before covering Tony's mouth. Pulling him close, he lowered his head just enough to let their foreheads touch, and stared directly into surprised eyes.

"Tony, seriously, _**hush**_."

He held Tony's gaze for a second longer before lowering his hand, allowing Tony to inhale shakily, his eyes falling shut.

Tony tilted his head down to look at the crumpled article in his clenched fist.

"I…just. Needed. To let you know. Because. I…never mind. Sorry. I'm sorry."

Steve pulled the eccentric, closet-insecure, genius into an embrace.

"Nothing to forgive, Tony, so there's no need to apologize. You honestly really didn't have to explain anything to me. I knew it wasn't true."

Hesitating arms paused before hugging him back.

"So…you're not leaving?"

God, that innocently hopeful tone in his voice hurt. Steve was still trying to get used to Tony being so open about himself with him. Even if the snarky attitude and everything else was still there, he had less walls built up around him now.

It still caught him a little off-guard when Tony's insecurities would just suddenly come barreling in out of nowhere. Of course, they've always been there, but the man never actually let anyone _see_ them, did he?

Steve understood the reason why Tony was so panicked about the article, and that was because he was so used to being left behind. People have abandoned him for _much less_ than an inconsequential article. And it was painful, knowing how _**vulnerable**_ and how _**human**_ the man behind the Iron Man suit was, and knowing he couldn't help pretending he was anything but.

He tightened his hold, free hand gently coming through jet-black hair that smelled so uniquely Tony.

"'Course not. What do you take me for?"

"Crazy." Tony muttered against his shoulder.

Steve chuckled quietly.

"Between the two of us, I think it's pretty obvious who the crazy one is."

He let go, grinning when Tony gave him a small smile.

"Now, give that to me. I'm curious to see what she looks like."

"Heck no. Steve. **No**. Give it back, Steve. _Steve_!"


End file.
